thedaemonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Albin Gelder
Albin Gelder is the son of Yvonne Gelder and is a blood member of the Gelder Family. Personality Albin is extremely quiet and only truly talks to Bryce and Kier. Because he rarely speaks, his family (with the exception of Yvonne) listens to his opinion. Towards strangers, Albin is incredibly kind unless they have done something that he does not appove of. He is wise like his greatgrandmother, Lauda. Appearance Albin has brown hair with green eyes. Because he normally stays inside, Albin usually wears the Gelder robes when he goes ouside because he only leaves his home on Gelder buisness. When indors, Albin can usually be found with either a shirt on or off with regular pants and no shoes. Abilities Magic Offensive : Like Ness, Albin left his home when he could to diligently study in magic eventually making him and expert at attack spells. Unlike his mother, he picked up on offencive spells very easily and preferes to use fireballs. Defensive : Taking particulat care to learn protective spells first, Albin is a master at most defencive spells. He wanted to make sure that he stayed safe during battles and his mother forced him to learn under her because of her knowledge on the subject. Story Because he never found out who his father is, Albin lached onto Bryce at an early age for a fatherly figure. To Yvonne's distaste, Albin tried to spend most of his time with his uncle. When he wasn't spending time with his uncle, Yvonne controled almost everything Albin did causing him to rarely speak in hope that he wouldn't anger her. Albin eventually had enough of his mother and as he aged, slowly began to spend more and more time inside his room. Yvonne let his disappearance slide and sometimes forgets that she has a son because Albin only exits his room at night or on rare occasions when he needs to leave during the day. Relationships Bryce Gelder : Albin's Uncle. Being the only male figure in his life, Bryce is somone who Albin highly respects. Bryce is one of the few people who Albin will talk to because he trusts him enough. Kier Gelder : Albin's cousine. Because Albin would always goto Bryce whenever he could, Albin developed a friendly reltaionship with his daughter. On many occasions, Albin can be found sitting near Kier without speaking and somehow improving their relationship even more. Kier is the only person who Albin consideres a friend even though the two of them rarely see each other. Yvonne Gelder : Albin's mother. Yvonne kept Albin on a tight leash his whole life, Albin eventually had enough of it and began to stay inside his room all day on only venture out once night hit. Albin despises his mother and will go out of his way to avoid her. Lauda Gelder : Albin's greatgranmother. Because his mother made sure that he and Lauda stayed away from each other, Albin and his greatgranmother never had the chance to get close, but when the two are together, they are known to talk. Trivia *Albin easily learns magic but keeps most of his skills hidden from his family. *Albin keeps many books and journals inside is room to occupy his time. *Albin is the youngest Gelder by a few years/months. Category:Gelder Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:All